


it's good to be in love, it really does suit you

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: “We’ve done dangerous before.” Sora shrugs. “Getting a mortgage was dangerous, but we did it anyway.”





	it's good to be in love, it really does suit you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/gifts).



> A million billion years ago, I asked for prompts on [this particular post](http://callunavulgari.tumblr.com/post/155708731575/50-a-softer-world-prompts). Faor promptly gave me four _really good ones_ but I spent so damn long trying to figure out which one I was going to write first that I promptly forgot about all of them.
> 
> The prompt in question was the thirty-first prompt: I love the way your face lights up when someone says, “It might be dangerous.” (I am glad we are friends.)
> 
> I think originally I was going to have them go fight vampires in a Mad Max setting, but for some reason my brain came up with the danger of domestic bliss yesterday, so, yay?

The clock in the living room is chiming midnight when Kairi gets home from work. It’s an odd, irritating piece of work with bold, too bright colors and a grating little chime - _BING bong BING bong_. She doesn't know what had possessed Sora to drag it home with him, and to this day can't possibly recall what made her and Riku let him actually _keep it_. Maybe they hadn't heard it go off yet and just thought it was a really ugly clock. Or - more likely - Sora had taken it upon himself to distract them with puppy eyes and that cute little smile that always seemed to lead from cute kisses to heavy petting. 

Kairi glares at the monstrosity, kicking her shoes off in its direction. She huffs when the noise finally stops, the cutesy tiny white duck retreating back into the misshapen clock tower from whence it came.  
  
The house is quiet, after that.  
  
“Hello?” she calls, squinting into the darkness. She drops her keys onto the table next to the door, thumbing through the mail. Unsurprisingly, there's nothing interesting. A couple bills, some bogus credit card offers, and page after page of coupons that Riku never uses, but doesn't let them throw out. “I’m home!”  
  
She thinks that there’s a light on in the kitchen, a blue tinted glow emanating from the end of the hallway so Kairi creeps forward, kicking aside Riku’s horrible boat shoes as she goes.  
  
The kitchen is just as deserted as the living room had been, the light over the sink illuminating a single dirty bowl and spoon. The rest of the dishes lie haphazardly in the drying rack, still dripping. Her foot hits a wet patch on the floor and she hisses, grimacing. She hates stepping in wet patches.  
  
“Guys?” she calls again, and wonders if maybe they’re already sleeping.  
  
Kairi finds them watching fireflies on the porch ten minutes later, after she’s checked their bedroom, the spare bedroom-cum-office, basement, both bathrooms, and the workshop in the garage. She sighs, the panic starting to seep out of her bit by bit, and props her hip up against the table holding Riku’s moon flowers high out of reach of the cats, squinting out into the yard where she can just make out the dim shapes of Sora and Riku.  
  
She brushes a careful hand over the soft white petals in greeting, which have just begun to unfurl for the night, glowing bright in the moonlight.  
  
Sora’s dragged the hideous lime green beanbag out onto the back deck and seems to be sprawled lazily across it, one of Kairi’s tomato plants brushing the top of his head. Riku is sitting next to him, practically oozing out of one of the patio chairs, his feet in Sora’s lap. They both start when she slides the door open, Sora breaking out into a coughing fit.  
  
Plumes of thick white smoke erupt from his mouth and nose, obscuring his head and most of his shoulders. Riku, who never laughs when he’s high, makes a noise that might be a snort and holds his fist out expectantly. Kairi grins at him and bumps it, sliding the door shut behind her just as Mickey rounds the corner and comes skidding up to her. He looks at her sadly from beyond the glass, his little mouth opening and closing in a clear, if inaudible, meow.  
  
She waves cheerily at him and goes to flop down in Sora’s lap.  
  
He grunts and gasps a little, tears standing out in his lashes as he recovers from his coughing fit. Taking pity on him, she fetches the water bottle that’s rolled out to the edge of the porch and passes it to him, taking the joint that he trades her and passing it straight over to Riku. He gives her a lazy, affectionate look, his hair in his eyes, and takes a deep drag. He holds it for a moment, then lets it out slowly, giving Sora a smug look when he doesn’t cough. Sora flips him off, taking another desperate gulp of water before he settles, his wheezes slowly abating.  
  
“My bad,” she tells him, only half serious. She wrinkles her nose up and slides down his body until she finds a comfortable position.  
  
They watch the fireflies in silence together for a long moment, pinpricks of yellow light winking back at them against a backdrop of dark leaves and even darker branches. She hums in quiet delight as one settles on the tip of her big toe, giggling as its little legs tickle her skin.  
  
“How was work?” Riku asks eventually, stretching until the tips of his toes touch against hers. Startled, the firefly takes flight with one last mournful blink.  
  
Kairi shrugs. “It was all right. There was a late crowd tonight.”  
  
Riku and Sora nod solemnly, and don’t ask any more questions.  
  
Another quiet minute passes, and Sora starts twirling her hair in slow circles, unconcerned with how it’s going to knot if he keeps it up. It feels nice though, and she’s too comfortable to shake him off.  
  
“Ever think that we might be too old for this?” she asks, reaching over and touching the back of Riku’s hand, because she can, and because he’s too far away, and because she wants and can’t remember how to ask.  
  
Riku smiles at her, and because he’s amazing, oozes the rest of the way out of his chair to wrap his lanky form around them both, one arm slung round Sora’s hips, the other curving low across her belly.  
  
“I think that we can do what we want,” Sora says, in that half serious, half joking way of his. He means it, even if it’s said with a teasing tilt of a laugh at the corner of his mouth. They can do what they want, simple as that.  
  
Getting high on a Saturday night at thirty isn’t the same as doing it at twenty, but there’s a slowness to it now that they never had back then. At twenty, the three of them were shaking off their adolescent, drinking a little too much, sleeping with the wrong people, and still dancing around the idea of _them_.  
  
At thirty, they have their own house. They have two cats, too many houseplants, and a smattering of eclectic furniture that is just starting to come together into something resembling home. More than that though, they have each other.  
  
Kairi can come home from a shit day at work and know that they’ll be able to tell when she doesn’t want to talk about it. She can tell when Sora needs to get out and either dance or hike or just freaking _punch_ something, or when Riku’s overdue for an appointment with his psychologist.  
  
She touches a gentle hand to the curve of her belly, and licks her lips, settling in even further into the cradle of Sora’s hips.  
  
“We can do what we want,” she repeats shakily, a little too late to play off as normal conversational lag. She licks her dry lips again, feeling a shiver of fear thrill down her spine. It’s out of place in the moment, a sharp lightning bolt of sensation charging an otherwise syrupy-sweet atmosphere. “Even if it’s dangerous?”  
  
Kairi can feel Sora’s arm tightening around her, but has to crane her neck to see his face, how he’s grinning down at her foolishly, his smile lopsided and horribly endearing. It's the same look he used to get whenever Riku would suggest something dangerously stupid, like breaking into an abandoned housing development, or go hitchhiking down the coast. Sora, even at thirty, thinks the idea of danger is the height of entertainment, but he'll never actually come out and _say it_.

“We’ve done dangerous before.” Sora shrugs. “Getting a mortgage was dangerous, but we did it anyway.”  
  
Riku shifts against Kairi's side, propping himself up so that he can peer down at her, _examining_ her, his eyes squinty because his glasses aren’t on his stupid face again. He’s probably set them down somewhere and forgot about them, the dummy.  
  
“Kairi?” Riku asks, and she can see the moment that he sees her hand on her belly and connects the dots, his eyes flaring open wide as he sits up straight, scooting until he’s facing her completely. His smile is growing wider and wider, to almost Sora levels, and he sets his hands on her ankle and leans in, asking with barely contained excitement, “Are you sure?”  
  
“Sure about what?” Sora asks, blinking slowly. He doesn’t know what they’re talking about yet, but he’s already responding to their body language, his smile growing with bemusement.  
  
“I’m sure,” she says softly, biting down on her lower lip. Riku makes a quiet noise of delight and gathers her up in his arms, hugging her carefully around the middle. He kisses her face, the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her mouth. She melts into it, letting the last of the fear go.  
  
Sora makes a petulant noise, and when she tears herself away from Riku, he’s rolling his eyes. He looks like he wants to stamp his foot. “Sure about what?”  
  
Kairi swallows the delight down, but she’s gone breathless with excitement, the anxiety that’s been choking her all day giving way to every single emotion she’s been shoving down and away. She looks at Riku helplessly, and he seems to understand, knotting their fingers together. He kisses her again, and then pulls Sora close and kisses him too, long and slow, taking his time.  
  
“Sora,” Riku murmurs in quiet, awed glee against Sora’s lips. He pulls back a bit and rubs their noses together, letting his forehead rest against Sora’s. His eyes sparkle, and Riku, who does not laugh when he’s high, laughs, high and delighted. “We’re going to have a _baby_.”  
  
Sora’s jaw drops, looking to Kairi for confirmation. She’s trembling, feeling like she could burst from the sunny ball of joy at the very core of her, here in this perfect moment, but she manages to nod and choke out, “Little more dangerous than a mortgage,” before she dissolves into laughter.  



End file.
